What They All Forget
by KnightMysterio
Summary: 13 stories about Organization XIII and one simple fact that the vast majority of the Kingdom Hearts fandom has forgotten: THEY ARE EVIL... Rated for later chapters, starting with Larxene's...
1. Chapter 13: The Key of Destiny

All characters save for my originals copyrighted to their original owners and used without permission for non-profit amusement purposes. Story is copyrighted to me. WARNING: People who are fond of Organization XIII stories that are romantic or funny will not like this story. Part 1 of 13…

Chapter 13: The Key of Destiny

He didn't care.

"It's all meaningless…" the blonde-haired, black-cloaked young man said as he walked through the dying world. His hair curled up into an awkward cowlick in the front, which bobbed gently as he walked into the town.

The Heartless, yet another of Maleficent's invasions, had claimed this world's heart weeks ago. Xemnas had sent him here to 'observe' and 'record' the fall of this world, and to send the cores of as many Heartless as possible to Kingdom Hearts. The problem was, he didn't CARE.

Roxas held up his brighter Keyblade, 'Oathkeeper,' he thought it was called, and watched the way the fading light played off of the shiny metal surface. The screams and desperate pleas of the victims of the Heartless held no interest for him.

He just wanted to look at the light of the dying sun.

A man came up behind him, desperately grabbing at his cloak.

"Please… Please, child… You have the look of a warrior… You can help us!"

Roxas took one look at the battered, beaten man and the rags he wore and glared at him. "You are touching me."

The desperate man looked up at Roxas, holding onto the hem of his cloak. "Please… Please, you have to help us!! The shadow-things are destroying everything!!!"

Roxas gave him a bored look. "Everything is already destroyed. Darkness started everything, darkness will end everything. Now let go, I want to enjoy the last of the light while I can.

The man didn't let go. "Please…"

"Go away…" Roxas said, holding Oathkeeper up to the fading light again, making it dance around the polished metal.

"NO!" the man said with sudden forcefulness, "Please! You have to do something!!"

Roxas didn't even bother looking at him this time. "No… No I don't, actually. "

The man stared at Roxas incredulously. "You… You're just going to stand there!?"

Roxas nodded.

The man shook his head in disbelief. "W-WHY!? WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!"

"Because it's all pointless," Roxas said, not turning around.

"W-What?"

Roxas shook his head, not lowering Oathkeeper. The light was so pretty… When he still felt the man behind him a moment later, he said, "The Heartless have already claimed this world. My efforts would do nothing but delay the destruction. This world is being consumed by darkness. What could a little light-user like me do?"

"You could do SOMETHING!!!" the man almost roared, "You could do more than just sit there and let the light play off your weapon."

Roxas shook his head. "No."

"BASTARD!!" the man said, drawing on the last of his strength to raise his fist to strike Roxas.

In far less time than it takes to tell, a glowing Nobody symbol formed in midair, shooting an intense beam of light at the ground and slicing across the man's body, splitting him down the middle.

Roxas didn't even turn around as the two halves of the man fell down with a wet-sounding plop.

"You didn't have to do that," said a soft, timid voice. Roxas looked over, seeing a blonde haired young girl clutching a sketchbook to her chest. She gave him a disapproving look as she walked towards him, visibly trying and failing to tune out the screams of the dying people around him.

Roxas nodded. "You're right, Naminé, I didn't. I just didn't want to get hit," he said in a bored sounding voice.

Naminé stared at him sadly. "And you killed him because of that?"

Roxas just shrugged. "Technically, I did him a favor."

Naminé frowned. "I guess so… The Superior won't be pleased that you wasted a heart."

"It doesn't matter," Roxas said, "Nothing does…"

Naminé shook her head. "Why?"

Roxas sighed. "Because we are light, Naminé. And light will always give way to darkness. No one will miss us when we are gone."

Naminé bit her lip hesitantly. "Axel…"

"Is deluding himself worse than Demyx. Now leave me, Numberless. I want to be alone."

Naminé bowed, and left Roxas to himself. The Keyblade-user sighed, holding up Oathkeeper again. He didn't want to miss the last of this world's light…


	2. Chapter 12: The Savage Nymph

_**What They All Forget**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**By KnightMysterio**_

_The Savage Nymph_

"Quit squirming, you. It'll hurt more if you squirm."

"Oh don't give me that look. I told you when we met that I like to hurt people. S'not my fault you thought I was talking about something else."

"Hm? Why am I doing this?"

"…Honestly, I don't really know anymore. It's strange, feeling this way. I do things, I desire things, and yet there's nothing behind it…"

"My existence is transient, you know. I am here, and yet by all rights I shouldn't exist."

"Pity for you that I do, though. Now hold still for a sec, I need to concentrate to do this…"

"Ah, there. Perfect."

"Heh. Anyone ever tell you that you have a very melodious whimper? Probably one of the reasons I brought you back here."

"Now just try to keep still. You can scream all you want after I finish doing this, as it'll be too late by then…"

"Hm? Didn't you already ask me that?"

"Oh, very well, I'll try to explain better. Y'see… Well… Nobodies like me are just remnants."

"When a Heartless grabs your heart, they suck all the light out of it. It's what they need for food, the only way they can survive, by consuming the light that comes from hearts. Mostly when they do this, the Heart becomes a thing of darkness, turning into a Heartless themselves. Most times, the body just fades out of existence, but on rare occasions the body has enough will to survive. They become a Nobody, a creature of nothingness made flesh."

"Well, sorta flesh anyway. The REALLY strong ones become like me."

"Lucky for me I had enough will to keep some semblance of humanity, huh? Heheh."

"Well, it's not lucky for YOU, obviously, but then again I couldn't give less of a damn about what you thought if I tried."

"It's kinda strange, though… I enjoy doing stuff like this to people, but that's it. There's no real love behind it, no hatred, nothing… It's weird…"

"I can barely remember Relena… That's who I was before this, by the way… All I know is that before the Heartless got her, she suffered…"

"Maybe… Maybe I'm Relena's dark side… The side of her that wanted to lash out at the world but never could…"

"Meh. Or maybe I'm just thinking too much. Anyway, back to work."

"Quit wriggling, dammit, I'm almost done. Ah… there. Got all the material I needed. Now I can make m'self some new bikinis!"

"Hm? How? Oh, that's easy. Vexen taught me how to skin someone alive, and I already knew how to tan hides into leather, so… Oh! OH! 'How could I do this?' That's what you meant."

"Hee. Like I said, it's easy. I enjoy tearing people down. Either physically or mentally, I enjoy seeing people suffer. I'm not sure what it is, but it makes me feel good in a way that else can. So naturally I indulge my desires as much as I can."

"Huh? Speak up, it's hard to understand you with blood oozing into your throat."

"Oh! Heh. If Saix will excuse me for borrowing his line, 'If I had a Heart I think I'd die laughing.' Seriously. I can't feel love, can't feel hate. And even if I could, I wouldn't be attracted to a fatso like you anyway. All I wanted you for was material for my new leather clothes."

"…You're right, I could have just bought them. But honestly, it just doesn't feel right unless I hurt someone along the way. I guess that's just my little personality quirk."

"And don't worry, you're not gonna die. You may be a fatso and uglier than Maleficent's pet cat Pete, but I'm not gonna…"

"Hm? Of course I'm not gonna heal you!! Good lord, after I went to all the trouble of peeling your skin like that? Sheesh! What kinda wasteful sicko do you think I am anyway?"

"No, I'm not gonna let you die, either. For crying out loud, do you know what Xemnas would do to me if I let a Heart go to waste? Criminy, the nerve of some people."

"…although now that I think of it, it'd probably be better if I did let you die. Oh well. C'est la vie. Cuddles? C'mere boy! Mamma's got a treat for you!"

"Hm? Oh, Cuddles? He's my pet Heartless. A Darkball-type."

"Now, you two play nice together. And don't worry, friend. I speak from experience when I say that having your Heart stolen doesn't hurt."

"Ha! You hate me? Get in line, bub. But hey, if by some miracle you become a Nobody, come seek me out! We'll have some fun for real, then! Laters!"

"God I love the way you scream…"


End file.
